Whither Thou Goest My Love
by C V Ford
Summary: "Graduation" over. The others departed. Kanade and Yuzuru go outside for one last look at the campus. Who stays? Who leaves? A retelling of series end and how it should have been. Please read and review.


Whither Thou Goest My Love

by

C V Ford

... Intreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee: for whither thou goest, I will go ...

From Ruth 1:16

xxxxx

"If You're going to do this ... see it through ... Leave here too, don't stay behind. Otherwise it only looks like you talked us into it.

"If the ever fighting Battlefront disappears from this level of existence ... if this strange world fulfills its' pupose for everyone, even you Otonashi ... I'll be able to think that what all we've been through was for the best.

"For a short while, we got to enjoy the youth we never had. I think our time here will have been worth it all if we were just supposed to have fun.

"And isn't that what life's supposed to be about?"

"What're you talking about?" Otonashi grinned. "I don't get it."

Hisako gave a knowing smile. "I bet not. But I think you will."

- From a conversation several days previous, just before the departure of the greater part of the Battlefront.

xxxxx

Steps to athletic field and sports facilities. Just after "graduation":

"Say ... Kanade," Yuzuru turned toward the petite vision that was she. "Let me ask you ... Could ... would you ... like to stay here?"

She answered in response with a puzzled stare.

The young man turned back, surveying the athletic field distant.

"It just occurred to me for some reason ... I mean, there'll be more ... like Yuri, Hinata, Yui ... coming here because of tragic or inadequate lives. Many others just like them. Some even worse."

"Yes ..."

"They might try ... might try staying here like Yuri and the others did. Might suffer ... hating God ... thinking they're fighting Him when it's their lives they can't accept. For all eternity, forever alone ... with no one to help them ... tell them ... forever."

"Right ..."

"But then ... if we stayed ... We could show them how great life really was, all over again ... That life really was worth living, hard breaks and all. We could help others 'graduate' and go on.

"It's possible ... you ... me ... might have come here to ... fulfill that purpose ... Help them.

"Would you ... stay here ... With me? As long as you're with me ... I'd NEVER get lonely. Even here. Even here in this world."

Brushing a lock of snowy mane aside, Kanade looked down and started walking past him, contemplating this unexpected proposal. His love for him she more than knew.

But this sudden offer to ... stay?

"I might've said this before ... but I want to be with you ... I want to to stay with you always ... forever."

With a quick but gentle move, he reached forth in her effort to pass and drew her close to him.

"It's because I ... I love you so much ... Kanade ... love you ... I do."

They stood for several moments with her In his sideways hold, apprehension building within Yuzuru as he felt her tense.

"Why ... Why won't you say something?"

"I don't want to ... can't ..."

Yuzuru pulled back, looking straight at her. "Why not?"

"Because ... If ... If I tell you how I honestly feel, I ... I think that I will vanish-"

"But why!?"

"-without you ... us."

"Us? ... Without?"

"I came here ... long ago ... to this place ... to tell you ... Thank you for all that you've done for me."

"Wh-what d'you mean Kanade!?"

"My life," she turned facing him, putting her left hand above her breast, "my life was extended because ... Because of the beautiful, kind, heart you gave me."

Gasping, Yuzuru could only stare in his incomprehension.

"Even now, your heart is beating, living here ... I feel its' rythym here in my chest."

She turned partly away, hand still to her bosom.

"My only regret is ... I was unable ... to thank the one who gave me my youth. I wanted ... but couldn't express my gratitude.

"That was my feeling," turning back, her eyes looked deeply, longingly into his. "The lingering feeling that made me ... wander ... here ... so long ago ... into this world."

"It ... can't be ... It's not-"

Turning away, she walked to the reflecting pool and gazed upon the rippling surface.

"-I mean ... How could you possibly know it was me?"

"That first night when you came here ... when I stabbed you ... I noticed ... that you ... You didn't have a heart."

The young man grabbed his own chest, "but ... But that alone doesn't mean-"

"You regained all of your memories when you ... fell asleep on top of my chest ... You were listening to the rythym of your own heart beating within me."

"No! It ... It couldn't ... It-"

A sad, yearning smile on her face, she turned to face him again.

"Yuzuru? ... Please ... tell me ... Tell me again what you just said ... about loving me."

Short breaths, looking away, Yuzuru could only choke out, "Uh ... No! ... NO! ... I can't ... won't ... Kanade!? ... You'll disappear."

"Yuzuru ... Please!"

"No! ... I can't." Try as he might, he couldn't look away.

"And come with me Yuzuru."

"Come with!?"

"Your ... OUR time here ... is past ... over."

!?

"You're the reason I am here ... and I you ... Yuri and the others ... were here for reasons of their own. I was only in their way."

"In their way?" Incredulous, Otonashis' mind reeled in confusion. "How could your being here-"

"I was to wait for you ... to thank you ... It was my only real desire. My only purpose.

"In my waiting, I tried helping others pass on ... With a small few ... I did. It was with Yuri and the others, I realized I was only delaying their passing. Because of my efforts, she ... fixated on me ... thinking I was one of Gods' servants. In opposing me ... she and the others ... in thinking they were fighting God by fighting me ... were doing something they hadn't done when they were alive ... accomplishing something ... a goal of some ... any ... kind."

"But you only wanted to-"

"Good intentions ... coming from a good heart," she touched her chest again, "can at times ... make things worse for others."

"Don't make the same mistake as I, Yuzuru. Your task, if any, was with them ... only them ... and it is done."

"But it could be that I-"

"You accomplished with them in only a few weeks what I ... couldn't in months ... years."

Yuzuru let out an involuntary gasp. Years!? She was ... Yuri and the Battlefront? ... THAT long?

"And don't break this wonderful, loving heart you gave me," she said, gazing up longingly, grasping his hands. "Come with me Yuzuru! I can't bear being alone any longer ... Where you and I will go ... We never will be again."

Stepping forward, her arms enfolded him about the waist, her head to his chest.

"Yuzuru, PLEASE!"

"I ... I ..."

"Yuzuru!?"

She was more than right. His only real reason for being in this fantastic place was to be thanked ... and loved ... by her. The Battlefronts' passing only incidental.

He remembered Hisako telling him but a few days before, to follow soon. Otherwise it would be as if they had only been persuaded into leaving and nothing more.

And his suggestion being so spur of the moment ...

Yes.

Time to leave.

"Please let me believe in everything you believe in."

Yuzuru broke down. The emotion too much.

A small hopeful smile on her angelic face, Kanade looked up into his.

"Let me believe ... that life is more than worth living."

Through his tears, he looked down, stroking her snowy hair.

"Kanade," he answered her tight embracing with that of his own. "I do so love you ... Yes! ... Let's go ... together ... now ... "

"Yes ... Thank you ... Yuzuru."

"Let's stay together forever and always ... OK?"

"YES! ... Thank you!"

Their mutual hold became even tighter.

"I love you Kanade!"

"Yes ... Thank you so much ..."

"Kanade ..."

"Thank you for loving me."

"And I ... you."

"Truly ... deeply ... Thank you for giving me ... my ... our ... life to me ... "

As the soft wind meandered its' course, only the trees and flowing water gave mute testimony that a loving couple had, but for a moment before, embraced there.

END

* * *

Storyline (partly) and some dialogue copyright © 1-24-14 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of any of the COPYRIGHTED names/characters, places, & events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase & enjoyment of the original works.


End file.
